


Кода 12.01

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Games, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Сэм и Тони.





	

Там, наверху, кто-то неплохо посмеялся, шепчет Джесс; её волосы размётаны по подушке, а глаза печальные и бесконечные. Сэм хочет ответить, что наверху никого нет, но вдруг вспоминает: _Я молюсь. Я молюсь каждый день._ Он целует её пальцы – один за другим, раз-два-три-четыре-пять; он говорит о звёздах, о фейерверках, о том, как Ангел Божий приносил им пиццу, – говорит и говорит, потому что только в этом его спасение. Если бы ты знала, шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к её запястью. Если бы ты только видела. Кровь по-прежнему солоноватая и по-прежнему мерзкая; он слизывает её и тянется выше, а Руби довольно улыбается. _Я не верю тебе,_ говорит он. Я никогда не верил тебе. В его руках отчаянно бьётся чья-то жизнь, если он _отпустит_ , то она взорвётся короткой вспышкой и потухнет; на него обрушится плач нерождённых детей и чёрная боль неслучившихся Больших Каньонов. Нет, он не отпустит, он силён, он очень силён; у этой девочки долго не будет друзей, потому что демон успел наделать каких-то мерзостей, но она жива, она тяжело дышит и смотрит на него так, словно он только что (остановил Апокалипсис) спас вместе с ней весь мир. _Вот почему я это сделал,_ говорит он – говорит и понимает, что это не конец; Люцифер ухмыляется, проводит по его губам ладонью, размазывает кровь: расскажи всю правду, Сэмми, от меня-то тебе нечего скрывать. _Почему всё так, всё не может быть так, этого не должно быть._ Что-то красное ходит за ними, заглядывает в окно, стоит за плечами; яростный крик, липкие ладони, _Индиана_ – да, да, хорошо, получи свою проклятую правду, мне действительно нечего скрывать. _Вот почему я пошёл до конца._ Люцифер касается его подбородка, заглядывает в глаза; Сэм кричит, отчаянно кричит _Пошёл ты!_ – и Амелия отшатывается, на её лице затравленное выражение, к которому он так и не успел привыкнуть за тот год. Был ли вообще тот год? Карамельное небо и пастельные переливы, милая и счастливая жизнь, _яблочный пирог_ , обещай мне, Дин, обещай мне. _Я с тобой, Сэмми,_ он тащит Адама на себя, успев подумать _Прости_ , успев подумать – _Теперь всё правильно._ Я всегда был уверен, что поступаю правильно, говорит он. Но _по-настоящему_ правильно я поступил только в тот момент, когда сделал этот шаг на кладбище Сталл. Ерунда, отвечает Дин. Ерунда, ты же знаешь, что все эти голоса – ложь; ты от них неплохо спрятался, но они начинают проникать и на этот уровень – так иди и покажи им. На Дине почему-то та кожаная куртка, и Сэм вспоминает: Захария умер так, словно до последнего верил, что за все успехи ему положена полная неуязвимость. Они все думают, что заслужили то, что отобрали у других, пожимает плечами Дин. Они все думают, что заслужили право делать всё, что им захочется. Так что же, мы позволим им? _Ты ведь не умер,_ шепчет Сэм. _Солнце не погасло, а ты не умер._ Дин снова пожимает плечами, а потом улыбается краем рта; Сэм улыбается в ответ – и резко поднимает руки; он хватает иллюзию, держит её, чувствует, как она дрожит под его пальцами; он разрывает воздух, и острые края впиваются в его ладони – _камень в фундаменте, Сэмми, это – твой первый камень в фундаменте._ Пошли вы, думает Сэм, на пару мгновений он видит своё отражение в остатках зеркала – туалет на парковке, умывальник в кровавых разводах, _это что – сделал я?_ Нет, говорит ему Дин; Сэм подносит осколок к горлу, глаза Тони в ужасе распахиваются: кто-то наверху неплохо посмеялся. Я молюсь, Дин. Я молюсь каждый день.


End file.
